With continuous improvement of performance and storage capacity of an intelligent terminal, a user downloads and installs increasingly more applications. A main menu usually includes a large number of application icons. However, a screen size of a terminal device restricts the amount of information that can be viewed at a time, and the icons have to be displayed on multiple pages. Therefore, every time when the user selects an icon, the user needs to search a window carefully or even switch the screen from one to another. Operations are cumbersome, time-consuming and laborious, and very inconvenient for the user to quickly find a desired and frequently used icon.
Currently, an intelligent terminal device generally displays icons in a fixed arrangement order, and supports a search and a manual operation of a user. However, to perform the search, the user usually needs to remember a display name of an icon, which is inconvenient to use for the user. The user can customize addition, deletion, and a display location (sorted by dragging manually) of the icons, use folders to categorize the icons, and copy an icon onto an eye-catching home screen or a preset window for ease of search. However, such operations are very cumbersome. If the users preference keeps changing, a previous setting needs to be changed in time, which is also inconvenient. Consequently, after new applications are added continuously over time, a large number of disordered icons may exist in the menu, which is very inconvenient for the user to search for and select a frequently used icon.